<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Breath by MinnieMolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531041">Deep Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMolly/pseuds/MinnieMolly'>MinnieMolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types, hicsqueak - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMolly/pseuds/MinnieMolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mildred graduated Cackle's Academy 12 years ago. Now she's back as a teaching assistant! Cackle's is now ran by co heads, Hecate Hardbroom and Pippa Pentangle! With the introduction of new staff, ordinary studies and a looming inspection- what could go wrong? Follow their stories as they battle with their professional and personal lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardbroom &amp; Mildred Hubble, Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Mildred Hubble &amp; Pentangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Mildred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading! This is my first WW fic. I would like to point out that I have written this story for myself and so it reflects my own desires and how I see the characters. I may delve into subjects that some may find out of the ordinary! If you have any feedback/comments I would love to hear them! I plan on updating every week :) This is a long one so buckle in!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mildred took a deep breath and walked through the gates of Cackle’s Academy. She clung onto her bag as her emotions started to take over, everything looked the same. From the trees to the pond, from the highest turret to the pavement below her feet. It even smelled the same. She used the walk from the gates to take a moment to calm her nerves, her heart was pounding and she could feel her hands start to sweat. She dragged her large bags up the steps and dumped them in front of the large oak doors. It’s so quiet before term starts, her mind takes her back to what it felt like at the start of her first term. She could feel the pulsing of young girls magic and the excitement that buzzed in the air. The feeling of the nerves in the pit of her stomach about her exams and whether she’ll make any friends, or how tortured she’ll be all year by Ethel Hallow. Mildred laughs at the memories of her younger self and how she always jumped to the worst conclusions. </p><p>She straightens her back and composes herself as she lifts up her hand to knock. In a flash Hecate Hardbroom appears behind her. She looms over the younger woman as she always did. She hadn’t changed a bit, Mildred thinks to herself. </p><p>“Well met, Miss Hardbroom.” Millie says as she places her hand on her forehead. </p><p>“Well met…Mildred Hubble.” Hecate says as she returns the greeting. </p><p>“It’s great to see you HB! It’s been a long time.” Mildred smiles.</p><p>“Yes… it has…” HB says as she takes in Mildred’s new appearance. The girl is so much older now, barely recognisable as her young face has matured and her body more curved than straight like a pencil. Hecate waves her hand over Mildred’s bags. “You will find them in your chambers. For now, make your way to the hall for initial greetings.”</p><p>“Thank you. Miss Hardbroom.” Millie says as she makes her way into the castle. She takes her time making her way through the winding corridors taking in the old décor and embracing the new. Everything seems smaller, the doorways, the furniture and even the grand hall itself. Mildred feels as if she’s in a daze, am I really back at Cackle’s Academy?</p><p>“Mildred! Welcome!” glees Pippa, as she pulls Mildred into a warm hug. “Oh, look at you.” Pippa holds Mildred’s shoulders and takes her in. </p><p>“I’ve changed a bit.” Mildred laughs.</p><p>“You are a woman, Mildred Hubble.” Pippa says with utter pride. Mildred blushes and tries to avoid eye contact. She knew it would feel a bit strange coming back here after all this time, but it feels like a completely different place. Pippa guides Mildred over to the other teachers and then makes her way on stage. As quick as a flash HB appears beside her and whispers something in her ear. Pippa’s smile falls a little but she deflects and moves over to the podium. </p><p>“Welcome everyone! It’s so lovely to see you all!” Pippa’s smile grows as she looks over her staff, “Now, before our usual updates I would like to introduce Mildred Hubble!” <br/>Mildred’s eyes widen, she wasn’t expecting a special shout out. </p><p>“As many of you already know, Mildred was once a student at Cackle’s Academy. And now, as she has just finished her qualifications she will be our new teaching assistant! Well done, Mildred! We hope you’ll be very happy here.” Pippa says as she starts an applause. </p><p>Hecate hesitantly joins in with the clapping, Mildred is sure she sees a slight smile coming from her former mentor. </p><p>“Now,” Pippa continues, “We are in our fifth year of our partnership between Cackle’s Academy and Pentangle’s. I want to say a special thank you to Miss Hardbroom. It has been a very testing time and she has been a rock through it all. I am proud to call her my co-head teacher.” Pippa sends a very loving look towards Hecate. </p><p>Mildred smiles at the interaction. She left Cackle’s Academy 12 years ago, she was proud as punch and very excited when HB and Pippa announced their relationship. It was huge news when they came out as a couple, not that it was surprising to those that truly knew them. Mildred knew from the first day she met Pippa that they were destined to be together, she likes to take a bit of credit for them working things out. She chuckles to herself. </p><p>“Now, it’s going to be a very exciting year. With a whole array of new students, teachers and some exciting new classes! This year we are adding non-magical skills for the modern witch!” </p><p>All the colour in HB’s face drops, clearly this was something she was unaware of or deeply believed it was a strange dream she had had. </p><p>After the welcome meeting Mildred headed to her room, it must have been someone’s idea of a joke because she finds herself in her old room. She starts to unpack her things and get everything straight in her head. Classes start in a couple weeks and she knows how mental everything will be once the students arrive. She lays on her bed staring up to the ceiling. She ponders about her time spent at Cackle’s and how everything is so different now, although not so different as she stares at the faint lines of stars she once painted the ceiling with. </p><p>Just as she started to drift off her maglet chimed. Mildred jumps up and hastily reads the message, she has been sent her timetable for the term. </p><p>“Blimey.” Mildred can’t help but say. She’s going to be exhausted. She has classes everyday except weekends. Her only free time during the week is Thursday afternoons. She’ll spend her time between potion classes, her speciality and the new non-magical skills workshops. As she gets her head around her new timetable her maglet chimes again. </p><p>A message from Pippa:</p><p>’Dearest Mildred, <br/>By now you should have you timetable for the term. I’m afraid you will be quite busy, but we hope you enjoy your time here none the less. Please come to my office this evening at 7:30pm for a light supper and catch up.</p><p>Yours sincerely,<br/>Pippa Pentangle<br/>Xx’</p><p>Mildred can’t wait. One of the reasons she applied to work here was so that she could work alongside Pippa and Hecate. Two of the most powerful, influential witches of their generation. She spent years studying under Hecate Hardbroom, and now she gets to work alongside her! Mildred jumps up and quickly gets changed for dinner. </p><p>Having dinner in the great hall was very strange for Mildred. After spending so many years eating squeezed up against her friends and the many Cackle’s students, it was a big change to be eating at the staff tables. The conversation was interesting and the manners were high. </p><p>Feeling full from dinner she makes her way to Pippa and Hecate’s office. She stands looking at the nameplate on the door, how strange it is to not see Ada Cackle’s name. As she knocks the door swings open. </p><p>“Mildred! Welcome, come in.” Pippa waves her over to the sofa’s in front of the fireplace. The office looks so different yet the same. It has the same relaxing tones as Ada Cackle had designed, there are more sofas and chairs around the fireplace. It is clear by the soft tones of pink that Pippa has made herself at home where Ada’s desk once was and Hecate has a small office above the stairs in the corner. </p><p>Hecate sits on a comfy looking arm chair right next to the fire, sipping on her tea she nods towards the chair opposite. Mildred happily takes the offer and settles in the chair. Pippa comes round with a tray of tea and passes Mildred a cup and some biscuits. Pippa settles on the long sofa, kicks off her heels and puts her feet up. Mildred concentrates on her tea as she tries not to laugh at the informal circumstances. </p><p>“Thank you for coming Mildred.” Pippa says, “We wanted to talk to you about the plans for this term.” Hecate nods in agreement. “With all the changes going on, we have been told that we are due an inspection.”</p><p>“An inspection? What for?” Asks Mildred as she dunks her biscuit in her tea.</p><p>“Well, we are starting non-magical classes. This is something new to the witching world. I’m not sure the magical council approve.” </p><p>“Of course they don’t.” scoffed Hecate.</p><p>“Hecate.” Pippa sighs.</p><p>“There is no way that the Great Wizard approves of this Pippa.” </p><p>“It will work! I know it will, how can we expect to develop our young witches to reach their full potential if they barely know how to make their own beds without magic! It’s not sustainable Hiccup.” </p><p>“I think it’s a great idea. Plus, magic is never really guaranteed is it? Think about it. Esme lost her magic, how many times did Miss Cackle duel her sister before Agatha lost her magic?” chimes in Mildred. </p><p>“You’re right Mildred, which is why these classes are needed. Witches should never have to completely rely on their magic.” Agrees Pippa, Hecate shakes her head and waves her tea away. “Hecate, we have already discussed this and the classes are going ahead. We now need to concentrate on being prepared for the inspection.” Snaps Pippa. </p><p>Mildred hasn’t seen Pippa so preoccupied in a while. Clearly there is more to this inspection than she knows about. Hecate sits up straighter, if it were possible, and purses her lips as if she wants to say something yet decides not to. Pippa only eyes her from the side, as if they’re having a silent conversation of their own. </p><p>“How can I help?” Mildred asks, hoping to break the tension.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you asked. We need your knowledge Mildred. You lived an ordinary life for so long, you’re the expert by far.” Pippa scooches across the sofa towards Mildred, “I know that this may seem like a lot of pressure Mildred, especially as you’ve only just started teaching. But we really need your help, I need your help.” Pippa says. Mildred can see the pain in Pippa’s face, she’s heard nothing but great things of Cackle’s since Pippa and Hecate took over. Obviously, it’s a different story behind closed doors.</p><p>“Of course, whatever you need. I’m here.” Millie says. </p><p>“Thank you!” Pippa exhales and pulls Mildred into a hug. “Anyone for another cup of tea?” she smiles. </p><p>“I’m still finishing mine.” Millie giggles. </p><p>“Of course.” Pippa says as she looks around, searching for a way to carry on the conversation. </p><p>“Mildred.” Hecate says making both Mildred and Pippa jump. “I have plans to obtain a few ingredients needed for our first term, would you care to join me tomorrow?”</p><p>“I would love to!” Millie perks up at the offer. </p><p>“Good, we will be harvesting natural Peperit. I expect to see you, 5 o’clock sharp at the school gates.” With that, Hecate vanishes.</p><p>“I really wish she’d stop doing that.” Grumbles Pippa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mildred and Hecate harvest Peperit, Hecate sees a new side to Mildred!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hecate stands at the school gates tapping her long black nails on the time-piece that hangs around her neck. Mildred bounds down the path and comes to an unsteady halt at Hecate’s feet. </p><p>“You’re late.” Said Hecate.</p><p>“No I’m not! It’s 5am.” Replies Mildred, still trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“On time is late. Early is on time.” Hecate snaps. Mildred just rolls her eyes as she follows Hecate towards Hollow Woods. </p><p>The chill of the morning floats as the mist seeps through the forest. Mildred pulls her coat close as she watches her breath appear in front of her. It’s almost sunrise as they reach an opening. Even with the beautiful colours all around them, the bursts of reds, yellows, blues and greens, they stand in a dark patch surrounded by plants that look almost dead. The stems are a dark crusty brown and the plants wilt in the shadows. Hecate places their basket on the ground and kneels at the flower beds. Mildred does the same as they start to chant, waving their hands above the plants before them. <br/>Their magic flows, entangles and intertwines with the other. Mildred does her best to focus on the task in front of them, but the heat from Hecate’s magic that runs up her spine is proving to be very distracting. She focuses, hard, and the plants in front of them start to form as the sun rises from the east. The dry and wilting plants start to transform, their heads start to open and out pours bright yellow petals. The petals are soft and furry, Hecate takes a tool from the basket and starts to clip a petal from each of the flowers. Mildred does the same. This whole time they work in silence dutifully picking each flower, careful to not take more than necessary. </p><p>Once their task is complete the two women pack up their newly attained ingredients and head back to the castle. It only took them just shy of two hours altogether. </p><p>Hecate clears her throat, “Thank you, Mildred. You were very. Useful.” She says, making a big effort to not look at the younger woman. </p><p>“Thank you, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred says, trying to hide her smile. She’s not used to receiving any sort of a compliment from HB. “And thank you! Thank you, for inviting me.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” HB replies. </p><p>Their walk back to Cackle’s is silent after that. Mildred relishes this time with HB, it doesn’t go without notice that they’re both walking and not simply transferring back to school. Mildred noticed it first thing this morning, she chooses not to mention it and simply enjoys spending this time with her old mentor. </p><p>Once they reach the castle Hecate stops and awkwardly stands at the steps of the academy. </p><p>“There is a rather lot of stock to go through before term starts.” Hecate says as she fiddles with her pendant. </p><p>“I can imagine, would you like some help?” Mildred offers.</p><p>“That would be. Sensible.” HB says.</p><p>“Shall we start now?” just as Mildred asks, Hecate transfers them both to her potions lab. </p><p>Mildred sets their baskets down and gets to work weighing the petals before storing them ready for class. Hecate heads to her store room and starts checking the dates on the first row of ingredients, checking to see if any more need replacing or topping up before term starts. Hecate picks up a jar of dragonfly wings and inspects them closely. She stares at the reflection of Mildred working away behind her. She admires the woman that she now is, she can’t help but think back to Mildred’s last year of school when she was learning to transfer. How the young girl who constantly had to have a chocolate bar on hand can now be transferred in an instance with a clean landing and get straight to work without any dizziness or sickness astonishes her. </p><p>“HB?” Mildred says, now stood right behind Hecate, “Are you ok?” she says as she starts to pile the now full jars of Peperit petals onto the shelves behind Hecate. </p><p>“I am perfectly fine.” Hecate replies as she quickly starts to inspect the other jars on the shelf. </p><p>“Ok…” Millie says as she watches the older woman frantically search through the shelf, “If you’d like I could start checking things off on the inventory?” </p><p>“Yes. Yes.” Hecate quickly replies. Mildred takes another odd look at HB before she clicks her fingers and the inventory appears in her hands. </p><p>Millie pushes the ladders across the shelf and starts at the top of the store room opposite Hecate. The inventory scroll following her and a levitating quill ticks off each ingredient as Mildred reads their labels out loud. Hecate starts making a list herself of ingredients they will need to harvest by the end of the week. If she was a betting woman she would put money on the fact that her lack of bee stings is due to Miss Drill’s sudden fascination with anti-aging potion, she rolls her eyes at the thought.</p><p>The day goes by fairly quickly, each pottering on with their own jobs starting the odd conversation about lesson ideas and the ingredients they look at. By the end of the day the inventory is complete and Hecate has a long list of ingredients to find. Mildred, peering over Hecate’s shoulder, inspects the list. Blimey, she thinks to herself. If she thought she was going to get any free time before term starts, she was most definitely wrong. </p><p>“Ostrum Coleus stems. They only grow in Whitmore Lake don’t they?” asks Mildred.</p><p>“You are correct.” Hecate replies and rolls up the scroll, “There are many ingredients that thrive at Whitmore Lake. We will have to make a trip before term starts.” </p><p>“Term starts in 3 weeks.” Mildred states. </p><p>“Then we had better go sooner rather than later.” Hecate replies. </p><p>Mildred feels simultaneously nervous and excited about the prospect of a trip with HB. To harvest some of the plants on the list you need moonlight, which means a late night at least. Mildred has harvested Ostrum Coleus only once before, it’s not easy and you have to be incredibly patient. </p><p>Hecate takes a quick look at her watch, it’s almost dinner time. Neither of them have eaten properly all day, only having the odd biscuit with their tea. </p><p>“We should make our way to the hall, we do not want to be late.” </p><p>“Definitely not. Imagine what Miss Tapioca would serve us as left overs.” Mildred shudders at the thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Matured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hecate and Pippa gossip, Mildred starts helping with Ordinary studies!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hecate slumps in the chair opposite Pippa, they sip their tea and stare into the fireplace. It has been a long day for the both of them. Hecate clicks her neck to try and alleviate some of the stress from bending down to the lower shelves of her store room. Her hair cloaks her shoulders, they both sit in their nightgowns ready to go to bed and get some much needed rest before yet another early start.</p><p>“You don’t mind me stealing Mildred away for the day tomorrow, do you?” Pippa asks.</p><p>“It’s no bother. I can tend to the plants beyond the witchball pitch. It shouldn’t take me long. Afterall, most of the ingredients we need we’ll be able to find at Whitmore Lake.” Hecate replies, her eyes start to glaze over as the 4am wakeup call starts to hit her. </p><p>“Ah yes, Whitmore Lake. I haven’t been there in such a long time!” Pippa chuckles to herself, “Do you remember when I joined you the first year we became co-heads?”</p><p>Hecate’s eyes almost pop out of her head, “Do I remember?” she scoffs, “You almost dumped our whole harvest into the lake!”</p><p>“It was an accident!” Pippa laughs.</p><p>“You decided to stand up in the canoe!” Hecate does her best to stop herself from smiling. It truly is a fond memory. </p><p>“You should take Mildred to the Ivy Cauldron whilst you’re there!”<br/>“We’re only going for a night Pipsqueek. We have a lot of work to do whilst we’re there.” </p><p>“It’ll be good for the both of you to relax a little! Especially with the inspection looming over all our heads.” Pippa slumps back, she almost forgot about the inspection, almost. </p><p>“Why don’t you come with us?” Hecate offers.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. As you say, you have work to do.” Pippa suddenly feels shy to intrude. </p><p>“Believe me, we could do with the help.” Hecate huffs. </p><p>“Well if you’re sure?” Hecate nods in response, “I would love to go!” Pippa beams. </p><p>“That’s settled then.” Hecate confirms. “I’m sure Mildred will be thrilled.” She adds. </p><p>“Oh Hiccup! Hasn’t she grown up!” Pippa squeals. </p><p>“That is what children tend to do Pippa.” Hecate teases. </p><p>“Oh you know what I mean!” Pippa contemplates how to say what she’s thinking. “She’s…matured.” Pippa giggles.</p><p>“Pippa.” Hecate says, exasperated. </p><p>“Oh come on!” Pippa rolls her eyes at her girlfriend. “She has turned into a very beautiful woman.” </p><p>Hecate can’t stop the blush that rises in her cheeks. Mildred Hubble. The girl she met at just eleven years old. The girl she used to torment and put pressure on just because she was a little too much like herself. Something she has since apologised for profusely. This girl was no longer a girl, she is a woman.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll stop.” Pippa teases, “Well, we should go to bed. Another early morning tomorrow.” She sighs. Pippa vanishes her tea and kisses her girlfriends forehead as she leaves the sitting room. Hecate stares at the fire as the last flames start to fizzle out. This is going to be a very strange year indeed. </p><p>In the morning, Hecate is woken up by a steaming hot cup of coffee. She sat up in bed and held her mug tightly, begging for a few moments of peace to herself before the day starts. She notices the total absence of her girlfriend, who had clung to her like a koala all night. Begrudgingly, Hecate tears herself away from her warm bed and starts getting dressed. Too tired from all the early starts she decides to perform a shower spell on herself rather than the real thing. </p><p>Once she’s ready she braves the cold air. There is a layer of ice over every surface of Cackle’s grounds. No such thing as summer, she thinks to herself. The whole summers break has been gloomy, the cold air bites and is enough to make anyone stay in bed all day. Hecate makes quick work of tending to the plants, only taking what she needs and throwing a few protector charms over the plants as she goes. Hopefully it’ll stop them wilting over the winter months. Before she knows it, she’s done and before she knows it is back in her classroom attending to her harvest. At least today she’ll be finishing early and can peacefully catch up on some reading she has been itching to do all summer. </p><p>*CRASH*</p><p>“Miss Pentangle!” Mildred yells, “You can’t do that!” Mildred drops everything she’s holding and runs over to Pippa who is about to microwave the mobile phone Mildred gave her. </p><p>“Why not?” she asks innocently.</p><p>“You can’t put metal in a microwave. It’ll explode.” Mildred says as she carefully takes the phone away from Pippa. “Microwaves are used to heat things up like leftover food.” </p><p>“Oh,” Pippa looks carefully at the microwave, “Mildred, I have no idea what I’m doing with most of this stuff.” She gestures to the room, that is covered in all things ordinary. There are lamps strewn about the place, a radio, TV, laptop, and a set of very ordinary pens. </p><p>“You’ll learn, it’s easy!” Mildred says with such confidence, “Look.” Mildred picks up one of the pens and a piece of paper. She writes you can do this, in her stellar handwriting. Pippa take the paper and inspects it. </p><p>“Where does the ink come from?” she asks.</p><p>“It gets put in the pen.” Mildred starts to unscrew the top of the pen to show a tube of ink. “They’re made by manufactures, people who make stuff, once the ink is gone you can replace it or throw it out and get a new one.” </p><p>“That seems awfully wasteful.” She says.</p><p>“It can be. Unfortunately, there is no such thing as everlasting quills in the ordinary world.” Millie giggles. </p><p>“Oh and this!” Mildred picks up the radio, “Plays music and radio shows and stuff. You have to turn it to the right frequency…like this.” Mildred says as she turns the radio to play the Heart station. A great new pop song plays out into the room. Pippa is mesmerised. </p><p>“You know I saw one of these once in an ordinary shop.” She beams, “I could never work out how it worked!” she laughed. The song that plays is too catchy for Pippa to ignore. As they move around the room clearing up the props they’ve gathered, Pippa can’t help but bop as she moves. Mildred tries to not let it distract her but eventually joins in. They dance around the room, occasionally singing the wrong lyrics. They finish sorting the room and the radio moves on to a slower song. </p><p>“We may have magic. But the ordinaries sure know how to boogie.” Pippa laughs. </p><p>“I’ve noticed that, apart from chanting and the odd school songs I’ve never really heard much magical music.” Mildred tries to recall a time she’s seen a band play in the streets or music play in shops in the magical world. </p><p>“Well, music and dancing isn’t against the code. But it is frowned upon by many who believe that we should leave such things to the ordinaries. I believe there is nothing wrong with having a bit of fun!” Pippa cheers.</p><p>“I agree! Maybe we could do a class on ordinary music? I could find some instruments and we could learn some songs? Maybe even get a group of students to perform in assembly?” </p><p>“That is a brilliant idea Mildred Hubble! How did we not think of it sooner?” Pippa beams, “Right, we’d better get started. We could make an end of year show, show off all the ordinary talents we’ve learnt!”</p><p>“Brilliant!” Mildred smiles at her now colleague. She can’t believe she’s here, working alongside Pippa Pentangle! She has to make sure this event is a success. </p><p>“Why don’t we go to my office, we can brainstorm some ideas!” Pippa says as she clicks her fingers.</p><p>When they arrive in her office there is already someone sat in her chair.</p><p>“Can I help you?!” Pippa asks, clearly taken aback by somebody so rude.</p><p>“Ah Miss Pentangle, I’ve been waiting for you for hours.” Says the older wizard.</p><p>“Well you know who I am. I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name.” Pippa states, her smile makes Mildred feel uneasy. </p><p>“Igor Blackwolf.” The older man smiled, a smile that makes Pippa feel uneasy. “I have been assigned to inspect Cackle’s Academy or should I say Pentangles?” </p><p>“This is and will always be Cackle’s Academy.” Pippa states, she hasn’t moved an inch since they arrived. “I was told the inspection would start a few weeks into term.”</p><p>“That is true, Miss Pentangle.” Igor moves around the desk, as he moves closer Pippa closes the gap between herself and Mildred. “I simply wanted to meet you and Miss Hardbroom before term starts. Get to know the witches in charge, you see I will be taking everything into consideration during my inspection Miss Pentangle.”</p><p>“And what does that mean?” Pippa asks, Mildred can see behind her kind and inviting exterior that Pippa is starting to lose her temper. </p><p>“Nothing. Is Miss Hardbroom here?” Igor asks.<br/>“No, she is harvesting ingredients for her potion classes.” Pippa lies. </p><p> “Shame. Well I must be going, but I will be back soon.” Igor says as he picks up his hat from Pippa’s desk. “It was lovely to meet you, Miss Pentangle. And you, Mildred Hubble.” He says before he’s gone in a blink.</p><p>“How did he know my name?” Mildred asks, still staring where the wizard once was. Pippa doesn’t answer she simply squeezes Mildred’s arm. Mildred isn’t sure if it’s to comfort her or herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Audacity!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Igor Blackwolf didn't make a very good first impression.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The audacity!” huffed Hecate. Pippa thought it best not to inform Hecate of what happened today until her work was done. They sit in their office along with Mildred, who has felt off since the meeting. </p><p>“He was really creepy.” Mildred states as she blows over her hot cup of tea. </p><p>“He was a rat is what he was.” Scoffed Pippa. </p><p>“What did you say his name was?” Hecate asked.</p><p>“Igor Blackwolf. Never heard of him, or the family name.” Answered Pippa.</p><p>“Blackwolf? I think I went to University with a Blackwolf.” Ponders Hecate, “I will have a look through my records.” </p><p>Mildred feels almost nauseous. The wizard they met was terrifying. He was short and tubby, with a wicked smile. His skin was pale and had a green tinge, it was most unsettling. Pippa had towered over the man but Mildred could tell that he put her on edge. There was something about him that made her shiver at the memory.</p><p>“Mildred?” Pippa says softly.</p><p>“Sorry,” She said, “I was just thinking about earlier. How did he know my name?” Mildred asks. Pippa and Hecate share a knowing glance.</p><p>“I would assume he is well versed with the history of the school.” Pippa answers.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Mildred, you have saved this school many times. Something of which has not been forgotten.” Hecate explains. </p><p>“We also have to get approval from the Magic Council anytime we want to hire a new member of staff.” Adds Pippa.</p><p>“I guess that makes sense.” Shrugs Mildred. </p><p>Pippa does her best to change the conversation. They sit there mildly chatting for a while before making their way to the dining hall. Another day over, a year left. </p><p>The next week goes by fairly quickly. Mildred flits between her duties with potions and ordinary studies. It’s their last week before term starts, their last week before the inspection officially starts and their last week before Mildred will be officially known as Miss Hubble.</p><p>Monday morning calls for potions prep with Hecate. Going over the lesson plans, Mildred has never seen such detailed plans before, Hecate has everything prepared. Every scenario that may occur, counter curses prepared for if a student accidentally uses the wrong ingredient, if they suddenly find themselves without certain instruments or even if the school is on lockdown and they have to catch up on their studies. Mildred’s heart skips a beat when she reads a page dedicated to her. How she can help in every lesson, how if Hecate is pulled away for head duties Mildred is then in charge. </p><p>Hecate starts to make herself busy away from Mildred’s flitting eyes. It is very rare that Hecate would share her works with anyone. Lesson plans have to be authorised by the Head, fortunately for her she has only had to share her plans with the two people closest to her. Ada Cackle and Pippa Pentangle. Hecate feels almost nervous and embarrassed showing her work to Mildred. She knows that she cannot run the year without Mildred knowing her schedule, but it still feels odd. </p><p>“Hecate…” Mildred says, still feeling strange about calling HB Hecate, “These plans are incredible. You’ve thought of everything.”</p><p>“Yes. Well. Thank you.” Hecate replies, making a lot of effort to not look at Mildred in fear that she may pick up on any teasing tones or dishonesty. She continues packing their essentials for their trip to Whitmore Lake. Hecate has charmed her bag so that it’s bigger on the inside, using old traditional English magic of course. Mildred stuffs the plans into her bag and scooches her chair over to where Hecate was packing, HB clearly distains the potential of scratches across her classroom floor.</p><p>“So where will we be staying whilst we’re there?” Mildred asks. </p><p>“On the boat.” Hecate answers. </p><p>“The boat?” Mildred questions. </p><p>“Yes.” Hecate confirms. </p><p>Mildred takes a second to ponder the prospect of sleeping on a boat with Hecate Hardbroom. She almost forgot. Hecate Hardbroom and Pippa Pentangle.</p><p>“Have you used ancient magic on the boat too?” she giggles as she places a brewing stand in their bag.</p><p>“I have not.” Hecate answers. </p><p>“Well, it sounds fun! I’ve never stayed on a boat before.” </p><p>“But you have harvested Ostrum Coleus stems before?”</p><p>“Of course! We didn’t stay over though.” Mildred shrugs. Hecate raises her eyebrows, it is a lot to make a trip to Whitmore Lake and not stay over. Granted, there are a lot of places to stay near Whitmore Lake but Hecate has always preferred the boat. Not only because you are right where you need to be when working but the calming movement of the lake makes for an easy night sleep.</p><p>“What time are we leaving on Wednesday?” Mildred asks. </p><p>“After the meeting Pippa and I have in the morning. We are hoping to leave at 12pm.” Hecate answers, “Make sure to wear something warm. It is forecast to be quite windy.” </p><p>“Ay, ay Captain!” Mildred salutes. Hecate stares at her. “Never mind.” She laughs.</p><p>As they finish off the last of their prep Hecate’s maglet chimes. She looks at it curiously. A message from an unknown source reads ‘Check the records at Grimborne Academy.’</p><p>HB stares at her maglet, her brow furrowed. She taps and swipes, even tries some charms to identify the messenger. Mildred urgently stands in front of Hecate and lightly holds HB’s arms. She slowly pulls the maglet away and places it on the side.</p><p>“Breathe, HB. Slowly. Just breathe.” She says in a hushed voice. Hecate’s hands tremble and her shoulders tense. She steadies herself enough to hold onto her time piece, she squeezes it so tight that her fingers start to go white.</p><p>Mildred keeps her grip on Hecate’s arms until her breathing equals. Hecate closes her eyes and centres herself. </p><p>“It’s not possible.” Hecate says, barely a whisper.</p><p>“What isn’t?” Mildred asks, still holding on. </p><p>Hecate doesn’t answer. She slowly clicks her neck and wipes her hands on her dress. As she clears her throat she picks up her maglet and hands it to Mildred. Mildred inspects the message. Curious, she thinks. She can feel the tingling of Hecate’s magic vibrating off of the maglet, she could try an owner charm herself but it would be useless.</p><p>“Come on.” Mildred says as she takes Hecate’s hand. She transfers them to her office. Unfortunately, Pippa is not there. Mildred guides Hecate to her usual chair by the fireplace, with a click of her fingers the fire burns and a steaming cup of tea appears on the table nearest Hecate.<br/>Mildred places the maglet on Pippa’s desk and quickly scribbles on a piece of paper. With a flick of her wrist the folded paper flies out of the room. She walks over to the fireplace and sits precariously on a chair opposite Hecate. Quick as a flash Pippa appears in front of them. </p><p>“Hecate!” Pippa exclaims. She kneels in front of her girlfriend and holds her hands tight. </p><p>“It shouldn’t be possible.” Hecate whispered. </p><p>“I know, sweetie. I know. I know.” Pippa repeated.</p><p>“I’m so stupid.” Hecate whimpers.</p><p>“No, you are not!” Pippa snipes. </p><p>“It’s just a message.” Hecate laughs despairingly.</p><p>“Hecate. It is an invasion of privacy.” Pippa corrects. Her tone completely serious. </p><p>Hecate relaxes in her girlfriends presence. Mildred watches how her hands, her arms and then her shoulders soften. It’s almost as if you could see Pippa’s glow travel through HB’s body, calming her every nerve. Mildred decides it’s best if she leaves them to it. As she reaches the door Hecate calls for her.</p><p>“Mildred.” She says, “Thank you.” </p><p>“Anytime, HB” she smiles and leaves the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would to apologise for the fact that my chapter summaries are rubbish ^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Old English Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of reminiscing, an important meeting and they're on their way to Whitmore Lake!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to those who are reading! I'm afraid I can be a bit spontaneous with posting ^-^ but there will be at least one chapter a week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast Wednesday morning, Mildred takes a short stroll around the castle. Because Pippa and Hecate have their meeting she is free for the morning. She walks to the nearest tower and she giggles at the memories of chasing up and down these stairs. As she pushes open the old wooden door at the top she takes in the abandoned room. Still as dusty as she remembers. She pushes the stiff window pane open and climbs onto the roof. A place she would come often when she was younger. The memories come flooding back. She would come up here when she was homesick, when Ethel had said something particularly mean or even when she was celebrating. She would come up to look at the views of the mist rolling over the hills, the view of her old flat she was sure she could see and the shining stars that lit up the night sky.</p><p>As she looked at the view before her, she could make out a figure in the distance. It was one that was floating among the clouds and moving fast. As it came into view she only just made out the figure of a wizard on a broom. One that had been altered to include a chair and stirrups. Mildred watches as the wizard makes his landing at the foot of the steps of Cackles. She was surprised she hadn’t noticed Pippa and Hecate already waiting at the front doors. She continued watching as the wizard pushed past them into the castle without so much as a ‘well met’. Mildred rolled her eyes, the Great Wizard has arrived. The Great Wizard is the most arrogant man she has ever met. He’s somewhat a prime minister, president and king to all magical kind. Mildred still doesn’t understand how he had ever been voted into power, she wouldn’t even put him in charge of a classroom. Something she and her mentors have in common, whether they admit it or not. </p><p>The witches sit at the front of Pippa’s desk, the Great Wizard taking her chair. Clearly uninvited as Pippa bites her cheek. Hecate plays with her thumbs in her lap as she waits for the Great Wizard to finish reading their report. Usually, academies send their yearly plans to the council by post. It is quite unusual for him to schedule a meeting so close to term. After he is done reading he folds up the parchment and drops it lazily onto the table, not caring that he has knocked the few ornaments that are placed there. Pippa blinks slowly and bites her tongue even more.</p><p>“Ordinary Skills.” He scoffs, “Really?” </p><p>“They are necessary to ensure that our girls turn into well-balanced, well-educated all round witches.” Pippa replies, “It has been proven that ordinary skills can help to develop the students creative side, which in turn helps them develop their magical abilities.”</p><p>“This is not Pentangles.” he glares, “It was agreed that you would keep to the proper standards set at Cackle’s Academy. Keep the modern witching to Pentangles Academy.” </p><p>“Great Wizard, if I may?” Hecate asks, he nods. “Miss Pentangle is right.”</p><p>“You agree with this?” He asks, surprised. </p><p>“I was. Hesitant.” She admits, “However, I have seen young witches from ordinary backgrounds thrive in the magical world. They have an insight that many of us lack.” She spreads out her fingers and pushes the creases out of her dress, “They have a basic understanding of ordinary science. Something we have witnessed that has had an ingenious way effecting their magical abilities. Usually, for the better.” </p><p>Pippa does her best to push down her smile. The Great Wizard grits his teeth and stares at Hecate. </p><p>“You do realise this school is going to be under scrutiny.” He threatens, “For the whole year.” </p><p>“We are well aware, your greatness.” Pippa says all too sweetly.</p><p>“If this goes wrong.” He continues, making sure to show a glimpse of a smile. “This partnership will be over. For good this time.” </p><p>“Understood.” Pippa agrees.</p><p>“Understood, your greatness.” Adds Hecate.</p><p>Once the Great Wizard had left the witches slouch down in their chairs. Pippa unclips the her hair and lets it fall from the neat bun it sat in. She lets out a big huff and massages her forehead. Hecate takes a moment to let her eyelids fall, they had a restless night’s sleep that included making a pot of herbal tea at 2am. </p><p>They spent a lot of last night trying to figure out who sent Hecate the message about Grimborne Academy, a school for young wizards. No matter how many spells they cast they could not trace the owner. This made Hecate feel sick. It meant that someone out there knew what was going on at Cackle’s Academy, or worse; they had been watching them, listening in on their conversations. Hecate wants nothing more than her life to be kept private, only sharing glimpses of her day with others and keeping the rest to herself. For someone to send her a message, with no warning and no author, shakes her very core.</p><p>They make their way to the school gates where they meet Mildred. She had settled on a bench nearby and had her nose deep in a book. Hecate recognised the old purple leather that reads ‘Ponds and their Magical Abilities by Flora Poplawski’ a favourite of hers during her studies. Mildred notices the two witches and places her reading glasses to the side, an act that causes Pippa to swiftly look away to hide her obvious staring. </p><p>“Only 20 minutes late.” Mildred teases. </p><p>They each attach their bags to their brooms and set off for Whitmore Lake. The sky was clear, the wind calm and the temperature timid, combined makes the perfect conditions for flying. Whitmore Lake is a good hours fly from the castle, Mildred tightens her grip on her broom in a bid to help her concentrate. Her flying has greatly improved since school, her lack of an attention span has not. Just as her concentration veers off she is distracted by the sudden view of a pink witch sprinting out in front of her. Millie watches puzzled as Pippa dips and glides through the air, she swings back and anchors herself next to Mildred. </p><p>“Come on Millie!” she yells. Mildred’s heart jumps, she has never heard Pippa call her Millie before. She watches again as Pippa swiftly makes shapes in the sky. She dips and twirls, back and forth she glides expertly. To Mildred’s amazement, Hecate joins her. They fly through the sky without missing a beat. Mildred stares mouth wide open. They are so in sync, barely moving more than a foot away from each other. She watches as they move like water gliding down a stream, like droplets racing down a window and eventually merging together. They both start to slow down and drop back to each side of Mildred. She has never seen them so happy both laughing and sending silly looks at each other. In particular, Millie has never seen Hecate smile this wide, never mind actually snort with laughter. </p><p>Before they know it Whitmore Lake comes into view. They make a swift landing and check their brooms in at a broom stop on the outskirts of the lake. The marina was only a short walk away. It was calm and almost deserted, there was an old wizard tending to a barrel of fish next to an old sail boat. The edge of the marina was packed with boats of all sizes, perhaps because it’s almost September and most people would have harvested during the summer. Hecate places her bags down in front of an old looking cabin boat, it was an off white with black trimmings and looked only big enough for one. Hecate waves her hands and a small bridge appears making it easy to cross over. </p><p>“Umm…HB, where should I put the bags?” Mildred asks, doing her best to balance nearer to the edge of the boat than she’d like. </p><p>“In the cabin.” She answers with an eye roll. </p><p>Millie does her best to squeeze past her mentors to enter the cabin. She bumps her head on the frame on the way in, dropping the bags she tends to her now throbbing temple. She fumbles and almost trips over their bags, away from the door the cabin is almost pitch black. Mildred holds out her hand trying to find a light switch. </p><p>“You just clap your hands.” Pippa explains as she passes Mildred in the doorway and turns on the lights. Mildred’s eyes start to adjust as she scans the room. Mouth wide, she stares at the large room in front of her. Intricate tapestry covers the walls, the hard wooden floors are accessorised with fluffy carpets and blankets. It’s basically an adult’s fort, Mildred chuckles to herself. Pippa has made herself comfortable on a long couch in what looks like a living room, she stares at Mildred with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Before Mildred speaks, Hecate walks into the cabin and moves the bags Mildred had left on the floor. She starts to unpack whilst tutting about them being a ‘death trap’.</p><p>“You said you didn’t use ‘old English magic’” Mildred accuses. Making an extra effort to use air quotes. </p><p>“I didn’t.” Answered Hecate. </p><p>“I did.” Chuckled Pippa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Whitmore Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's all going on at Whitmore Lake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three witches spend the next few hours collecting plants, minerals and animal produce from an island at the centre of Whitmore Lake. For once, Hecate is relieved that they left things till last minute, the island is usually a lot busier during the summer. So far they have only seen one other group on the island. Hecate and Mildred tend to do the majority of harvesting whilst Pippa follows them around as a happy helper. Every now and then she passes them equipment or assists in the harvest. She may be an incredible witch, however potions has never really been her forte, she’s quite happy to assist. </p><p>As they harvest the final jar of Oak Dew, Hecate and Mildred tentatively pack away their equipment before checking their list. Pippa watches the dark haired witches work. She has always relished watching Hecate work and takes even more pleasure in watching her and Mildred work side by side. Mildred, the young witch she first met whom Hecate hid away and pushed to the side. The young witch she shared a doughnut with and helped reunite her with her cat. The young witch who refused to give up in tough situations, who was a voice of reason during stressful times and even put Pippa in her place. Pippa beams at the memories which does not go unnoticed by her present company, she winks at them both causing them to avert their eyes back to their inventory list. She continues to watch them interact, talking about the ingredients they have collected and what is left to harvest tonight. Her heart skips a beat when Mildred almost makes Hecate laugh at some nonsense joke about one of the ingredients. The two woman mirror each other, not only because of their incredible likeness but their personalities make each other whole. Mildred laughs for the both of them, Hecate worries for the both of them and they both keep each other strong. Pippa has seen this bond grow like a flower over the past few weeks and watching them now has done nothing more than make her love for them grow as their bond does. </p><p>Once they’re back at the boat it’s almost 7pm. They put away all their findings into Hecate’s on board incubators. Some of the plants they have collected must be sterilised as they may harvest bacteria or insects that can compromise a potion. Once their work is done they head to the Ivy Cauldron for tea. </p><p>The Ivy Cauldron is unlike any of the ordinary pubs Mildred has been to. At first glance it seems very ordinary, groups of people gathered around wooden tables that fill the room. A bar stocked full of drinks and glasses that is manned by a very stern looking man. However, everything has a sort of darkened tinge, it may be due to the fact that the people occupying the seats are witches and wizards in formal robes and dresses. Groups of black, brown and grey outfits fill the room. And so, when Mildred and her mentors arrive they stick out like a sore thumb. Well, Mildred and Pippa do. Pippa in her usual bright pink outfit and Mildred who has taken to wear formal trousers and a blouse over the usual long fitted dresses most witches wear. </p><p>Once comfortable, well after Hecate has basically disinfected the table and chairs. They settle and order their meals. Clearly the waitress is used to only serving regulars, she seems terrified by Hecate and looks blinded by Pippa’s bright personality and dress. Once the food arrives they happily eat in silence, having realised they accidentally missed lunch they are almost transfixed on their tea. </p><p>Almost as quick as it arrived their food was gone and they sat happily, full of food and some good wine. Looking at her timepiece Hecate notices that it is already 10pm and they will have to start making their way back to the boat soon. Before she could protest she is convinced to have another glass of wine before they depart. Swirling the wine in front of her she lets her mind wander. Her thought is quickly interrupted by a bellowing laugh from the other side of the room. She scowls in the direction of the laughter and soon realises who is sat only a few tables away from them. The Hallows, she grunts at their unwanted presence. Pippa and Mildred follow her gaze and soon both realise the source of what is about to ruin their evening. Before any of them could turn away they lock eyes with a one Ursula Hallow. The woman looks as though she has swallowed a lemon. Her eyes lock with Hecate’s and she glares, a real deep glare that Hecate holds; her face staying neutral and yet eyes darken. Mr Hallow, Ursula’s husband turns in his chair to see what or who his wife  is staring at. As he noticed the three witches his face drops and he turn to speak to his wife. This interaction causes Ursula Hallow to turn away and grab her purse. As they stand to leave they make a point of passing by the witches table and stopping for a moment to be nothing but bitter. </p><p>“Surprised to see you here.” Ursula Hallow says, her eyes glaring at the three witches. </p><p>“And why is that?” Pippa smiles.</p><p>“Well. It’s not really a place for your sort.” Ursula replies with a hint of venom.</p><p>“Our sort?” Pippa retorts, her smile stays solid yet her eyes beckon the woman to make a move so that she can throw a bolt of magic her way.</p><p>“Well. You know. It is very unsuitable of a witch to make a choice that could impede on their family line.”  Ursula Hallow says between her teeth as if she had tasted something awful. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Pippa snaps. Any colour that was present in Hecate’s face drops and she averts her eyes down to her lap. </p><p>“It is fact. Witches are meant to be with Wizards. That is the way it has always been and should always be. The code…” Ursula starts to say before she is interrupted by a now standing and very angry Mildred Hubble.</p><p>“The code says nothing about who a Witch should love. It talks about honesty, integrity, loyalty and kindness. All of which you lack. If you want to talk about the code why don’t we recite every rule you’ve ever broken!” Mildred barks, her hands clenched so hard her knuckles are white. </p><p>Ursula Hallows mouth snaps shut as she scans the now very silent room. Her husband looks as though he wishes the ground would swallow him up. He tugs on his wife’s arm and she yanks her arm away to point her finger at Mildred. </p><p>“How dare you.” She snarls, “How dare you speak to me that way. I have a good mind to..” </p><p>“What?” Mildred interrupts again, “Jinx me?” she torments. Mildred’s hands start to unclench as she feels the presence of Pippa now standing beside her. </p><p>Before Ursula could reply she is stunned into silence, literally. She stands there unable to speak no matter how hard she tries. Her husband worried, but mostly embarrassed, quickly shoos his wife out of the pub. Once all the drama was over the rest of the onlookers got back to their own conversations. Understandably, it seems as though squabbles like these are quite a normal occurrence around here. </p><p>“I think we should go.” Pippa says as she picks up her bag and throws some money on the table. </p><p>They make a quick exit and are soon back at the boat. Pippa dumps her stuff down and collapses on the nearest sofa. </p><p>“We’re not going back there again.” She says as she kicks her shoes off and tends to her throbbing headache. </p><p>“I can’t believe what she said. How dare she?!” Mildred says, still shaking with anger. </p><p>“Oh Mildred. Come here.” Pippa invites as she scooches to the end of the sofa. Millie sits down next to her, her hands clenched as she relives the moment that Ursula Hallow insinuated such a thing. Pippa moves the part of hair that is covering Mildred’s face and takes her balled up hands into her own.</p><p>“Mildred. People are always going to have prejudices against others that they believe are wrong or different.” Pippa says as she strokes her thumbs on the backs of Mildred’s hands. “But what matters is that we do not rise to them and that we stay good people. That we don’t pass judgement on others as they do.” She continues, “It’s important that we don’t stoop to their level. No matter how much we want to throw a silencing curse.” She laughs.</p><p>“I thought you did that?” Mildred questions. </p><p>“I…no.” Pippa answers. She looks towards Hecate who is making herself busy by making them all a cup of tea. “Hecate?” she asks. </p><p>“She threatened Mildred.” Hecate states as she strains the tea leaves. </p><p>“HB…You didn’t have to…” Mildred starts, unsure how to proceed. </p><p>“Ursula Hallow is bitter witch. She has lost everything. Her families reputation. Her girls, bar Ethel, have cut contact with her. She has lost her job and any status she had.” Hecate states as she places a set of tea cups on a tray next to the steaming hot teapot. “None of that is an excuse to act the way she did. It is certainly not an excuse to threaten the people I care about. I will not apologise for my actions.” She finishes as she levitates the tray in front of the other witches. Pippa’s eyes glisten with tears as she looks at her partner with pure love. Mildred waves the tray to the side and stands in front of Hecate. She hesitates for a moment before she pulls Hecate into a warm hug. Hecate’s arms shoot straight down her sides and her face stiffens. Mildred doesn’t let go, not before she feels Hecate’s arms relax and embrace her back. </p><p>That sends Pippa off and she starts sniffling behind them. Finally letting go Mildred turns and summons a tissue that she hands to Pippa. They spend the rest of the night talking and telling stories from Mildred’s time at school, before they know it it’s almost midnight and they set to harvesting the rest of the ingredients off their list. Thankfully, the lake is once again almost deserted and so they have only each other for company under the light of a full moon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed ^-^ would love to hear from you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I've got this.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mirror call from Mum can make all the difference.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month into term and Mildred started to wonder why she chose to be a teacher. The disrespectful tones of the students, the non-stop marking, Igor Blackwolf looming over them all and to make it worse Pippa and Hecate have been distant. Hecate is even more uptight than usual, snapping at the smallest inconveniences and the majority of students have ended up in detention. Pippa however is extra perky, creepily perky; as she watched her students make a mockery of their flying display her smile was so tight Mildred thought she was going to burst.</p><p>Mildred bustles down the hallway, doing her best to juggle the stack of marking she has for the evening. She thought, being from a ordinary background, that ordinary studies would be easy. However, as she never went to ordinary senior school, she is quite behind on the science behind inventions. Which means extra reading for her. </p><p>As Mildred dives into her marking, the mirror on her dresser starts chiming. Her smile grows as she recognises the fuzzy image of her mum. She jumps up and eagerly answers.</p><p>“Hi, Mum!” she says excitedly.</p><p>“Hi, love! How’s it all going? I haven’t heard from you in weeks.” Her mother says, her face drops as she thinks about the lack of contact from her daughter.</p><p>“I know. Sorry, Mum. It’s been so busy! I thought I would be in a routine by now. But the further into term we get, the busier everything is. I’m already behind on marking.” Mildred huffs.</p><p>“Oh I know the feeling.” Julie laughs, “But you’ve got this Mil’. I know you do!” </p><p>“Thanks Mum.” Mildred smiles, “How are you? How’s wedding prep going?” she asks excitedly. </p><p>“Well we’re almost there! Thankfully Marvin is letting me get on with it all, bless him. I tried to get him involved but I think he got quite overwhelmed. He just said ‘Tell me where and when and I’ll be there.’” She smiled.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you Mum.” Mildred said honestly.</p><p>“Thanks Mil’” </p><p>They spent the next hour catching up on all sorts of things, Julie went into more detail about the wedding planning and her art class at an ordinary school. Mildred explained all about her first classes and Igor Blackwolf. Talking to her Mum really made her feel at ease. It had become quite lonely when school started. </p><p>The next day Millie had woken up with a start as her alarm clock beeped in her ear. She had jinxed the clock during university, she buried her head in her work and often slept through her early morning lectures before she brought the clock from home. As there isn’t much electricity in the magical world she had to jinx her clock to work without it. She felt around her bedside table to turn it off, knocking last night’s marking off the side as she did. Mildred has never really been a morning person, getting used to early mornings again has been hell.</p><p>After talking to her Mum last night Mildred has a new energy, she was reminded of her purpose and all the hard work she had put into being here. Yes, she is a past student but she still had to go through rounds of interviews like anyone else to get this position. She wasn’t going to let the stress get to her. </p><p>On the way to breakfast she dumps her students work, now marked, in the ordinary skills classroom. She spends the day with a spring in her step. Not even the awful noise that protrudes from the students instruments can put a damper on her mood. They spend half their time during Ordinary Skills class practicing their instruments for the end of year performance. In potions she spends most of the time running around trying to keep up with the students shenanigans including, yet not limited to, changing frogspawn for ant puree in their levitation potions. Thus creating a rather nasty living slime ball, it took everything in her to not make eye contact with Miss Hardbroom as she wiped the sludge from her face after the thing exploded. And yet, her positive mood never wavered. Not until Igor Blackwolf stopped her in the hallway. </p><p>“Good day?” He asked, smiling his queasy smile.</p><p>“It has been.” She said and did her best to smile back.</p><p>“Lovely, lovely. Miss Hubble, you’re not the first from your family to teach here?” He asks. </p><p>“No, my Mum taught art here when I was a student.” </p><p>“Miss Julie Hubble?” He asked, eyebrows raised. </p><p>“Yes.” Mildred answers as she tightens her grip on the books in her hands. </p><p>“Your Mother, she is an ordinary. What was it like for her, teaching here?”  he pries.</p><p>“Why?” Mildred asks, her knuckles turning white as she tightens her grip. </p><p>“It must have been hard, I’m sure she would not have been welcome. Somebody ordinary, in a magic school for witches. Yes, it must have been very hard indeed.” He states, gritting his teeth as he speaks. </p><p>“Miss Hubble?” young Alivia Green asks, trying to gain her teachers attention. </p><p>“Yes. Yes, Alivia.” Mildred shakes her head, “Sorry, how can I help?” </p><p>“Ellie Abilene has lost her familiar and we have flying next! She said that she snuck them into Ordinary Skills class this morning. Have you seen them?” Alivia asked exasperated. </p><p>“No, sorry Alivia. I haven’t.” Mildred answers as she checks her watch. “There’s another ten minutes left of break, I’ll help you look.” She smiles.</p><p>“Thanks, Miss!” Alivia says excitedly. </p><p>“If you’d excuse me, Mr Blackwolf.” Mildred says as she nods goodbye.</p><p>“No trouble, Miss Hubble. I’ll see you around.” He smiles.</p><p>After coaxing a moody and apprehensive familiar out from underneath a rather jumbled up pile of furniture in a store cupboard back into to the arms of their witch. Mildred finally made it to the staff room. She still hasn’t gotten used to being admitted into the staff room. She stands eying up the heavy oak door, she taps gently on the nose of the lion head door knocker and the door to the staff room swung open. The staff room was like any other ordinary room, it had chairs and tables, comfy loungers and plenty of levitating tea trays ready to go. Mildred nestles herself in the corner of the room and spreads her marking across the table in front of her. Thankfully she has now gotten ahead with her marking and can carry on planning the Ordinary Skills end of year performance. As the afternoon goes by the staff room becomes increasingly busier. </p><p>“Do you mind if I join you?” Asked a voice from behind her. </p><p>Mildred jumped up in surprise, the staff room may be busy but it’s pretty quiet none the less. </p><p>“Of course.” She gestures to the chair across the table and smiles as she recognises Dimity Drill. </p><p>“Thanks. How’s it going?” Dimity says as she starts to pull out her own marking. </p><p>“Sorry?” Mildred says as she pulls herself back from her daze. Dimity chuckles and summons over a tea tray, with a click of her fingers a pot of steaming hot coffee appears on the tray and she passes it over to Mildred. </p><p>“Thanks.” Mildred smiles in relief. “ Sorry, I feel like I’ve been staring at the same parchment for the last hour.”</p><p>“Don’t worry love. I get it, we’ve all been there. First term teaching can really take it out of ya” </p><p>“Tell me about it. I love it though!” Mildred smiled. </p><p>“Good.” Dimity smiled back. </p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon mindlessly chatting, marking and Dimity often helped Mildred plan the end of year performance. Which usually sent them into a big conversation about the ordinary world and then onto Mildred’s childhood stories. </p><p>“How is your Mum?” Dimity asked.</p><p>“She’s good! Currently busy planning her wedding.” Mildred says as she sips her third cup of coffee, now swapping to decaf. </p><p>“Ooh! Who’s the lucky fella?” </p><p>“Well,” Mildred chuckles, “Do you remember sort of strange guy that officiated Miss Bat’s wedding?”</p><p>“Him?” Dimity asked in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah,” Mildred laughed, “He’s actually a really nice guy and Mum is happy.” </p><p>“Well, that’s all that matters.” Dimity necks back the last of her tea and stands up, “Right kidda’, I’m gonna head off and pop this marking away before tea. See you down there.” </p><p>“Bye.” Mildred says as Dimity pops out of existence, soon after her marking disappears too.</p><p>Mildred sits there for a while after waving her hand over her work, sending it to her bedroom. She finally feels like one of them. She’s spent the afternoon conversing with the woman who taught her to fly like it was nothing. She finally feels like part of the staff. I’ve got this, she smiles to herself, I’ve got this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>REALLY sorry this is so late. The world is so hectic right now and I've been furloughed whilst on lockdown. Lost my motivation for a while. But it's back! So I hope you enjoy this next chapter and look forward to some more ^-^ I hope everyone is keeping safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Don't.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Magic Council ceases to amaze.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pippa arches her back and sighs at the sound of it cracking. She has been sat at her desk all day going over an unnecessary amount of paperwork sent by the Magic Council. She has to go over and sign everything from basic cauldron permits for her staff to intricate and unnecessary, according to Pippa, risk assessments for the Ordinary Skills classes. Due to the tingling rising from her feet she scrapes her chair back and takes a walk around her office. Groaning as feeling returns to her toes. She takes a moment to gaze out of her window and stares at the dark blue sky, when she had started her work it was sunny and warm. </p><p>“You missed tea.” A voice from behind her says. </p><p>Pippa jumps on the spot and clasps at her chest. </p><p>“I really wish you wouldn’t do that!” She says, breathing heavily as she tries to calm her nerves. </p><p>“Sorry, Pipsqueak.” </p><p>Pippa turns to her girlfriend who is shyly standing at her desk holding a tray covered in snacks and steaming hot tea. Pippa’s shocked eyes soften as she takes in her partners adorable gesture. </p><p>“Thank you, love.” Pippa says as she walks over to the fireplace, stealing a kiss from her girlfriend as she passes by. She watches as Hecate’s cheeks turn a rosy pink and forces herself to hide a very satisfied smile. Pippa clicks her fingers as she settles on her seriously comfy sofa opposite the now roaring fire. </p><p>Hecate levitates the tray over Pippa’s crossed legs and settles in the arm chair next to her. She holds out the palm of her hand a steaming cup of tea instantly appears for her to hold. </p><p>“I thought it would be best to rummage in your snack drawer rather than bring you a sample of todays tea. Pureed rabbit stew.” Hecate shuddered. </p><p>“Pureed?” Pippa asks as she wastes no time tucking into the pile of doughnuts on her tray. </p><p>“Don’t.” Hecate says rolling her eyes. “How’s the paperwork going?” </p><p>“Don’t.” Pippa mirrored. “They’re doing everything they can to deter us from teaching Ordinary Skills. It’s starting to work.” Pippa says as she huffs and bites into her second donut. </p><p>“You don’t mean that.” Hecate does her best to show a sympathetic smile. </p><p>“I know.” Pippa grunts, “I just need some sleep…and food.” She chuckles as she reaches for a sandwich. </p><p>“I’m glad I could be of service.” Hecate jokes as she raises an eyebrow at the way her girlfriend devours her food. “We really should head to bed, another long day tomorrow.” </p><p>Pippa grunts in agreement and waves her tray away. “Let me quickly finish this paperwork and I’ll meet you there.” </p><p>“Pippa…” Hecate starts.</p><p>“I won’t be long. Promise.” She smiles, her eyes hazy with the lack of sleep.</p><p>Hecate disappears to their chambers, leaving Pippa alone once again. She longed to be lying in bed with Hecate right now but if she doesn’t get this work finished she’ll only have it to do tomorrow. Her eyes get heavier and heavier as she continues to sign the scrolls in front of her. She stares at a very peculiar line within the new guidelines for new student entries. Pippa gasps as she comprehends what she’s reading. She grabs her oil light and scans over the scroll. </p><p>“You have got to be kidding me!” She growled. She grabs the scroll and transfers to her bedroom. </p><p>“Have you read this?” She asks, her eyes wide in anger. </p><p>Hecate almost throws her book across the room. “What? What?” She asks in a panic. </p><p>“Don’t what me. Have you read this?” Pippa shoves the scroll at Hecate who is sat straight up in bed. </p><p>Hecate takes her time and reads over the guidelines. Her eyes widen at the part she assumes Pippa is referring to. She closes her eyes for a second and takes a deep breath.</p><p>“When did this arrive?” Hecate asks.</p><p>“This morning. It was on my desk after breakfast” Pippa answers as she paces the length of their bedroom.</p><p>“It must be a mistake.” Hecate ponders. Pippa only tuts in response. “Pippa, I will write to the Great Wizard in the morning. They can’t possibly enforce this.”</p><p>“Hecate! They are banning any new students from ordinary backgrounds!” Pippa growled. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rocket Science</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy! Stay safe guys ^-^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hecate rewrites and rewrites her letter to the Great Wizard. In fury she rips up her latest drafts and sets it alight in her hand. Focusing her mind she quickly puts out the flame and throws the remnants into vanishment. It shouldn’t be this hard. It has been established for almost 15 years that Cackle’s Academy accepts applicants from students of all backgrounds, Witching families or not. Hecate may not have agreed with Ada’s decision back then but she has truly seen the positive effects of having students from mixed backgrounds. But somehow she cannot put into words that they will not accept this new legislation.</p><p>Just be firm, she thinks to herself. She scribbles down what she thinks is best to say and quickly sends it off before she overthinks it, again. Her classroom is awfully quiet this morning, she pulls off her glasses and rubs her temple. Taking a quick glance at her watch she waits for her first class of the morning to arrive. Before she knows it her door swings open and her class floods in. </p><p>“QUIET!” She snaps. Her students instantly fall silent and slowly start to unpack their quills and ink, doing their best to avoid their teachers glare. </p><p>“Open ‘Beginner Spells- Level 2’ and read chapter 3.” Hecate’s instruction is greeted with a chorus of groans, she takes a deep breath and shoots daggers at her class. Once again they quickly fall silent and keep their gaze to their books. </p><p>Hecate spins on her heels as her door slams open and reveals a panting Mildred Hubble. Her eyebrows raise into her hairline and she stifles the need to reprimand her ex-student. </p><p>“I’m so sorry I’m late Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred pants. </p><p>“Miss Hubble, do you need a moment before you join me in teaching this class?” Hecate grits her teeth. </p><p>“No…no. Sorry, on it.” Mildred quickly drops her bag by Hecate’s dress and straightens her blouse. Averting Hecate’s eyes she begins prepping the centre table to present to the class. </p><p>“Have you finished reading?” Hecate snaps at the gawking class. </p><p>Even with the intrusion of Miss Hubble’s late arrival the rest of the lesson went smoothly. Hecate stalks around her classroom ensuring that her students have disposed of their potions correctly before letting them go to their next class. With the students gone, Mildred bustles around the room eagerly setting up for their next lesson. </p><p>“Are you going to tell me?” Hecate asks.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Mildred asks, puzzled. </p><p>“Why you were late.” Hecate raised her eyebrow awaiting a response. </p><p>“Umm…” Mildred hesitates. </p><p>“Mildred Hubble.” Hecate barked.</p><p>Mildred stands to attention as though it was instinct. “I was…mirroring my Mum.” </p><p>“Mildred. You are a teacher now. You cannot just..” <br/>“I know.” Mildred interrupted, her shoulders slumped down and she started pulling on her fingers. “She’s had an argument with Marvin and we had been talking till 2am this morning. I just wanted to check on her before class this morning and I lost track of time. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” </p><p>Hecate studies Mildred’s face, looking at her now she can see how tired the young woman must be. Taking pity she softens her face, “Is she…ok?” </p><p>Mildred shrugs, “She will be. I think the wedding is stressing them both out and she says he’s become really distant. She tried to talk to him about it and he snapped at her.” </p><p>Hecate’s eyes narrow, “Excuse me?”. Hecate and Julie may have had their differences but have since agreed to move on from their past.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry! I know what you’re thinking and I said the same thing.” Mildred explains as she grabs their pre-prepared ingredients from the store room. “I just…I dunno. They seemed so happy a few weeks ago. I wish there was something I could do to help but Mum just kept saying she was fine and not to worry about it.” </p><p>Before Hecate could reply their next class came bustling in. Hecate wished she had some advice for Mildred, but this is definitely not her area of expertise. She makes a mental note to mention it to Pippa. She watches how Mildred’s face instantly lights up as she greets the students, they’re always equally as pleased to see her. </p><p>“Mildred.” Hecate called. </p><p>“Yes, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred quickly walks up to her mentor. </p><p>“How about you take the lead.” Hecate says as she sits at her desk.</p><p>“What…really?” Mildred stammered. </p><p>Hecate keeps her eye on the marking she started to mindlessly flick through, doing her best to keep her poker face. “If you’re not ready…”</p><p>“No, no. I’m ready! I’ve got this.” Mildred squealed. </p><p>Hecate pierces her lips, picks up her quill and starts to mark the work in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she watches Mildred’s chest rise as she focuses and then turns to address the class. She may not be great at giving advice but she knows Mildred and right now, Mildred needs a win. </p><p>Unexpectedly, midway through class Igor Blackwolf steps into the classroom. Hectae eyes the man before he gets a chance to disturb Mildred’s teaching. Hecate transfers herself behind him and clears her throat. </p><p>“Ah Miss Hardbroom.” He says as he turns around, barely reacting to her sudden appearance. “Just the witch I wanted to see and thankfully you’re not busy; as it is clear to me that Miss Hubble has it all under control.” </p><p>Hecate’s lip curls in anger, “How can I help you…Mr Blackwolf.” She says as calmly as possible. This man makes Hecate’s skin crawl.</p><p>“How about we talk outside, I wouldn’t want to disturb Miss Hubble’s class.” He smiled.</p><p>Hecate narrowed her eyes and held the door open for Igor who shuffled into the hallway. Confident that she could leave the class with Mildred, Hecate closed the door behind her. </p><p>“Now, Miss Hardbroom. I wanted to commend you on the work you have been doing with Miss Hubble.” Igor smiled.</p><p>“Pardon?” Hecate asks, completely taken aback. </p><p>“My research tells me that not only was Miss Hubble a student of yours here but you also mentored her via letters whilst she pursued higher learning.” Igor explains, Hecate starts to feel uneasy as she listens to his compliments. “Being a student from an ordinary family, I can only assume Mildred had a tough time and may have been singled out because of it. As I understand… it took yourself, in particular, a long time to warm up to the fact that she was from an ordinary background. And yet…”</p><p>“She is not.” Hecate corrects him. </p><p>“I’m sorry?” </p><p>“Mildred is from a witching family, her ancestor gave away 12 generations of power in order to light a founding stone. She is not from an ordinary family.” Hecate clarified.</p><p>“Her mother is an ordinary, correct?” Igor smiled his queasy smile.</p><p>“Well…yes…but.” </p><p>“I do hope you are not trying to cut corners by having Miss Hubble run your class.” Igor questions. Hecate opens her mouth to respond but is quickly cut off as Igor raises his hand to stop her, “I’m not asking to hear any excuses Miss Hardbroom but I do expect you to control your own class. I shall be judging all teaching standards, including classroom control.” </p><p>Hecate’s eyes try desperately to burn a hole in Igor’s head. </p><p>“I must be getting on Miss Hardbroom, do try to keep control of your own class in future. It’s not rocket science.” He chuckles as he leaves her gobsmacked. </p><p>Rocket science? She repeats to herself. Hecate stands there for a moment whilst she tries to piece together what Mr Blackwolf was getting at. One minute he is complimenting her the next he is jumping to conclusions and making assumptions about the way she runs her own class. As she ponders Igor’s words Mildred pops her head around the door.</p><p>“Everything ok?” Mildred asks. </p><p>“Of course. Carry on.” She answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. No Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the first time in a while Mildred has a free weekend!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay safe out there guys ^-^ </p><p>I'm getting super excited about this story and can't wait to share it all with you! Enjoy this update for now ^-^</p><p>***<br/>To clarify: </p><p>Mildred left Cackle's Academy 12 years ago at the age of 16, making her now 28 years old. Mildred left the school and went on to College, University and on to pursue a career in teaching. Currently working as a teaching assistant at Cackle's Academy to gain experience in the classroom. </p><p>For this story I have lowered the approximate ages of Hecate and Pippa to currently be in their 40's, making them in their 30's when they first met/taught Mildred.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mildred watches as the sun sets over the fields of Cackle’s Academy. With permission from the heads she has taken a leaf out of their book and used some old English magic to make her room larger on the inside. She sits perched on her newly fabricated bay window seat and watches the deep purples and blues cascade across the sky. Her eyes drift across her room where Tabby sits curled in her basket purring away in her dreams. </p><p>For the first time today Hecate asked her to lead a class, Mildred’s heart leapt when she realised that Hecate wasn’t playing some sort of trick and really was letting her take charge. The lesson went smoothly, the students were engaged and there wasn’t one explosion. However, she can’t help but hope that she impressed Hecate, although she did disappear half way through class. Mildred remembers the look on Hecate’s face when she popped her head around the door. She also noticed Igor Blackwolf walking away down the corridor. Figures, she thinks to herself. He likes to corner people, talk nonsense and then leave them standing there dazed and confused. Mildred knows all too well. Mildred scrunches her face as she tries to remember her odd conversation with Igor Blackwolf. How he had talked about her Mum and how she must have had a terrible time here, being an ordinary as he put it. He must be one of those Magic Council people who are against having witches from ordinary backgrounds admitted to Cackle’s Academy, Mildred assumes. </p><p>That afternoon, after Ordinary Skills, Pippa had had a brief word with Mildred about the new guidelines from the Magic Council. Pippa had hoped Mildred may write some sort of testimony stating the positive effects of coming from an Ordinary background and how Cackle’s Academy has adapted to ensure all students are welcome and encouraged. Mildred agreed straight away, it was the least she could do. If it wasn’t for witches like Pippa who believed that every Witch or Wizard, regardless of their backgrounds, deserved the right to a magical education then she wouldn’t be here now. It took someone like Pippa, who sees potential in all her students, to stick their neck on the line for Mildred’s right to an education. That woman was Ada Cackle. Ms Cackle had been a huge supporter of Mildred’s throughout her entire education, when it came to her retirement Mildred made sure to write her a letter thanking her for everything. Every so often they send letters back and forth, apparently she is really enjoying retirement and has had the time to collaborate with her coven on some very interesting spells indeed. The last one she mentioned was an Elasticis Serum, a potion based spell that gave the subject the ability to extend their limbs. However, the Serum came with an odd side effect that turned the witch green. Mildred stifles a laugh at the thought. </p><p>As she checks her watch, Mildred decides to make a start on the testimony for Pippa. It was clearly urgent and she didn’t want to rush it in the morning. She sits at her new desk and pulls a piece of parchment from the tray. Dipping her quill in the ink she pauses for a moment staring at the blank scroll. Her school career wasn’t easy and she wasn’t exactly welcomed on arrival. Mildred chews on the end of her quill as she thinks of a way to make her school career sound extremely positive whilst not lying about it. Because she did have a great time at school. She loved learning about magic, practising spells and she made lifelong friends of Enid and Maud. Deciding on what positives to focus on, Mildred began to scribble down her first draft. She wrote until the only light in her room was that of a melting candle on her desk. </p><p>The next morning, Mildred was stirred awake by Tabby who was nudging at her blankets. Mildred yawned and turned on her back, picking up the side of her duvet and allowed Tabby to curl into her side. The light from her window flowed across her room, squinting her eyes she could see the sun was sitting low in the sky. Grumbling she grabbed for her alarm clock and read 6 o’clock. </p><p>“Tabby.” She whined as she dropped the clock back on her side table. She thought that maybe, just maybe she could have a lie in this Saturday. She had been working well into the night on her testimony for Pippa. Mildred spent the next hour tossing and turning, much to Tabby’s dismay, trying to go back to sleep. She finally gives up and walks over to her kitchenette. Making herself a steaming cup of coffee she yawns and scratches at her head. For the last two weekends she has been on patrol making sure the students don’t cause havoc and tries to encourage them to do their homework during their down time. Especially those that are in their final year. But this weekend she is free to do as she pleases, which means she has absolutely no plans. Mildred pierces her lips in thought, perhaps she could get a head start on next week class prep or maybe even practise some potions to ensure she doesn’t mess up in front of the class. She can’t help but roll her eyes at herself. Cackle’s Academy has been her life since she was eleven years old, even during her days at University she sent the odd letters to Miss Hardbroom or Ms Cackle. She convinces herself it’s best to spend this weekend away from school.</p><p>As she gets dressed her Mirror chimes, Mildred stumbles over her untied shoes as she races to answer before the foggy appearance of her Mother disappears. </p><p>“Hi Mum!” Mildred says as she stumbles into her desk chair. </p><p>“Millie! Are you nearly ready?” Her Mum asks with a big smile on her face.</p><p>“Yep!” She replied as she attempts to balance her foot on the desk as she finishes tying her boots. </p><p>“Ooh I can’t wait to see you Mil’, I was thinking we could go through all the wedding stuff and have pizza for dinner. What do you think?” Julie asks still beaming at her daughter.</p><p>“Sounds great Mum! I need to nip to see Pippa before I leave and then I’ll transfer straight to yours.” </p><p>“Perfect! I love you Mil’.” Julie said as she waved goodbye.</p><p>“Love you too Mum!” Millie smiled and waved as her own reflection appeared before her. </p><p>Now fully dressed and ready to leave she checks herself once more in her new wall mirror. She feels good to be in casual clothes for the first time in weeks, decked in a red long sleeved plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots to match. She fluffs up her long hair that drapes across her shoulders, Mildred had always loved the way her hair was full of volume after sleeping in plaits. Although, the thought had never occurred to her to actually go out like this until her University roommate had suggested it. Satisfied that her hair is as tamed as it can be she heads for Pippa and Hecate’s office. Not before having to turn on her heel because she’d left the letter on her desk. </p><p>Before Mildred had even knocked on the door she hears Pippa’s voice calling for her to enter and the door swings open. Mildred sweeps in and is surprised to see Hecate perched on the edge of Pippa’s desk. Mildred bounces on her heels as she waits for them to finish a seemingly intense and yet whispered conversation. Or so she thought, as Pippa bursts out laughing and she can see Hecate’s shoulders rise and fall. Feeling slightly awkward Mildred clears her throat. </p><p>“Mildred, love. How can we help.” Pippa says as she stifles her laughter. </p><p>“Just a quick one.” Mildred says as she skips over and drops her letter on the desk. “The testimony you asked for.” Pippa raises her eyebrows and takes the letter.</p><p>“That was quick.” Pippa says as she files the letter away in her drawer. Hecate stood up and brushed down the invisible creases in her skirt. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need more time?” Hecate asked. </p><p>“Nope. Everything I wanted to say is in there.” Mildred confirmed.</p><p>“Perfect!” Pippa playfully smiled.</p><p>“What?” Mildred giggled.  </p><p>Pippa and Hecate shared a sort of knowing look between them and Mildred is sure she sees a hint of a smirk on Hecate’s face. Mildred’s eyebrow raises as she waits for a response from her co-Heads. </p><p>“Your hair looks lovely.” Pippa said honestly.</p><p>Mildred’s cheeks turn rosy pink and she feels her chest tighten. </p><p>“Er, thanks.” She replies, feeling somewhat embarrassed now as she concentrates all too intensely on her boots. </p><p>“Are you going somewhere special?” Pippa asks as she starts to clear her desk of mugs and spare parchment. She simply picks up one of the mugs and gently throws it in the air, the mug instantly disappears. </p><p>“No, just going to see Mum.” Mildred replies, once again bouncing on her heels realising she is probably quite late. </p><p>“How is she?” Hecate asks sincerely.</p><p>“She’s good, she’s good now. Thank you.” Mildred answers honestly. </p><p>Pippa looks at her girlfriend puzzled, Hecate only glances which seems to be all Pippa needed to carry on pottering around their office. </p><p>“Actually, I think I’m late already. Let me know if there’s anything else you need from me, they can’t possibly think we won’t accept anymore students from Ordinary backgrounds.” Mildred stated, hitching her breath as she pushes down the anger she feels towards the Magic Council recently. </p><p>“Thank you, Mildred. Try not to think about it now, go and enjoy your weekend.” Pippa smiles and stops in front of Mildred to squeeze her arm. Mildred represses a smile as she looks at where Pippa had held her arm. </p><p>“Everything ok?” Pippa asks quizzically. </p><p>Mildred steps back and readies to transfer. </p><p>“You know you could just give me a hug.” She laughs and transfers from the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Grow Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mildred visits her mum for the first time in a while!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mildred!” Julie beams as she hurries over to embrace her daughter, “I was getting worried!” </p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t do that.” Grumbled Marvin as he grabbed a dishcloth to wipe up his spilled cup of tea. </p><p>“Sorry.” Apologised Mildred as she peered over to Marvin tutting in the kitchen. “Star! Ooh I’ve missed you!” She says as she bends down and greets her old friend. Star stands on his back legs and licks fondly at her face as she ruffles his ears. </p><p>“Did everything go ok?” Asked Julie as she guided Mildred over to the sofa. </p><p>“Yeah, fine. We just ended up chatting and I lost track of time.” Mildred replied as she got comfy. She did her best to ignore Marvin’s disapproving grunts about being late. Mildred scanned her Mother’s face and could see her smile start to fade. “So, you’ve got me all weekend!” Mildred said excitedly, doing her best to keep the positive flow. </p><p>“Ooh all to myself.” Julie grinned and pulled Mildred in for a cuddle. “I’m so glad you’re here Mil.” </p><p>“Me too, Mum.” Mildred tightens their cuddle, she jumps at the sudden contact of something brushing up against her leg. “Tabby!” She says excitedly as she picks him up to join the cuddle. </p><p>“He arrived just before you. You should have seen Star! It was adorable.” Julie explained as she tickled Tabby’s belly. </p><p>“Oh, thank you!” Mildred says as she sits up to take the mug from Marvin. Suddenly seeming chirpy Marvin sits in his arm chair wearing a soft smile.</p><p>“So, Mildred, what’s it like being back at Cackle’s Academy?” He asked as he sips his newly filled mug.</p><p>“It’s been really nice to be back, but it’s equally as nice to have the weekend off.” She chuckles as she sips her tea. </p><p>“Been working you hard have they?” He huffed.</p><p>Mildred takes a second to answer, the last thing Pippa told her was to let work worry her over the weekend. She was right, Mildred thought. All she wants from this weekend is to relax and have fun with her Mum. Marvin was a nice guy, but instantly Mildred can see what her Mum has been talking about.</p><p>“Nah, it’s been fun.” She answers, deciding to try and change the subject she asks about their wedding plans. But before her Mum could answer Marvin interrupts. </p><p>“Really? That’s surprising.” He scoffs. </p><p>Confused, Mildred looks towards her Mum. “Love, she doesn’t want to talk about work.” Julie stretches across the couch and pats his arm. </p><p>“Well. It is surprising, after all they didn’t exactly treat you well when you were a student.” Marvin placed his mug down and crossed his arms. </p><p>Mildred drummed her fingers on the arm of the sofa. This is literally the last thing she wants to be talking about right now.</p><p>“They have been very welcoming.” Mildred answers, choosing to focus on the present. </p><p>Marvin scoffs, “They weren’t very welcoming when your Mother joined.” </p><p>“Marvin, that was a long time ago.” Julie frowned. “Come on, let’s talk about something else.” </p><p>Marvin gave his fiancé a dismissive blink and left the room. Julie sank in her seat, disappointed.</p><p>“Mum, are you ok?” Mildred asked, scanning her Mum’s face for answers. </p><p>“I’m fine, love. I just…” she shrugged, “I don’t get it. He’s so angry all the time, he was the man that did everything and anything to put a smile on my face. Now, I feel like I’m stepping on egg shells all the time.” </p><p>“Do you want me to talk to him?” Mildred lifts her Mum’s face to look her in the eye, “You would tell me if there was anything else going on?.”</p><p>“There’s nothing else. I promise. But, you’ve seen what I mean now. One minute he’s chirpy the next he’s…well, angry and dismissive.” </p><p>“Has anything else been going on? Anything that could be putting a lot of stress on him?” Mildred asks as she holds her Mother’s hands. </p><p>“Well, the wedding. But, he was so excited! He cared more about table settings and colour schemes than me!” </p><p>“Anything else?” </p><p>“He’s been working a lot. His company has expanded and he’s had to do a lot of travelling. I guess, it’s been stressing him out.” </p><p>“Why don’t I talk to him?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Mil’.” Julie shrugged and wiped away an escaped tear. </p><p>“It might help. You look at pizza menus and I’ll have a chat with Marvin.” Mildred said as she stood up and found the takeaway menus in the lounge ‘jumble’ drawer. Julie laughed as she took the menus off her daughter. </p><p>“When did you become the grown up?” Julie laughed as she started to scan the menus. </p><p>Mildred rolled her eyes at her Mum and proceeded to Marvin’s office. She knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in. Surprisingly, Marvin opened the door almost immediately with a slum look on his face. Leaving the door open he shifted over and sat back in his office chair. Mildred stepped in the room and closed the door behind her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mildred.” His voice breaks.</p><p>“What’s going on Marvin?” She asked as softly as she could. </p><p>“I don’t mean to…to snap.” He says averting her eyes. Mildred keeps her stony face as she awaits an answer. “I’m struggling to unwind when I get home, work has been so stressful recently and I’m finding it hard to let it go when I get home.” </p><p>“That doesn’t make it ok.” Mildred stays firm.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t. Believe me Mildred, your Mum is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I can’t lose her.” </p><p>“Then don’t. You have to step up. Talk to Mum and explain how you feel.” Mildred clenches her jaw, she’s always been protective of her Mum. Her Mum has been with Marvin for a long time, Mildred has seen how loving he can be. It’s taking all she has to not slap him back to reality. </p><p>“I will, I promise.” </p><p>“Good, now, Mum is about to order pizza. Are you going to join us?” Mildred asks, gritting her teeth. She’s sure she has never had so much trouble from a student. What she really wants to say is ‘grow the hell up or get lost’. </p><p>“Of course.” He clears his throat and stands up, “Thanks, Mil’. Look, I don’t mean to get on at you about your work. But, I can’t help but get protective. Everything I’ve heard about the place, I can’t believe you’d want to go back there.”</p><p>“You’re concentrating on the bad things. It’s a magical place.” Mildred chuckles, “Literally and figuratively. Have there been issues in the past? Yes. But we’ve moved past it and the Academy has grown to be a wonderfully accepting and inspiring institution.”</p><p>“Even with that Hardbroom woman at the helm.” Marvin muttered, the vein in his neck throbbed. </p><p>“I’m going to stop you there.” Mildred snapped, “Cackle’s Academy has nothing to do with you. Concentrate on Mum and being a good husband.”</p><p>Mildred reaches for the door handle but changes her mind, spinning on her heel she looks at Marvin dead in the eyes. </p><p>“Do. Not. Bad mouth. Hecate Hardbroom. In front of me. Again.” Glowering, she holds her stare until he shifts uncomfortably. Only then does she turn and open the door to re-join her Mum in the lounge. There are a few handy things she’s learnt from her mentor, aside from potions. </p><p>Thankfully, the rest of the weekend went smoothly. It seems Marvin really started to perk up after his and Mildred’s talk. He even got involved in the wedding planning again, Mildred’s heart leapt as she saw how happy her Mum became. They’re getting married next summer and Mildred wants more than anything for her Mum to be happy. Which means she’ll be keeping a close eye on Marvin, he has yet to prove himself in her eyes. Before leaving on Sunday, Mildred pulls her Mum to the side and tells her just that. Although hesitant, Mildred leaves for Cackle’s Academy. She had left her Mum’s just after 6pm, she would have stayed longer but it seemed to be apparent that her Mum and Marvin needed to have a talk. </p><p>Julie is a strong woman, she brought Mildred up on her own and got to grips with a world that she had no clue about. A world that looked down on her and often made her feel quite small. But the world she had entered gave her daughter the chance to be extraordinary and so she did everything she could to support her daughter. She has done so for so long and now Mildred, as an adult, feels as though it is her turn to return the favour. She will protect her Mum and fight for her happiness, whether that be marrying Marvin or something else entirely. She will not see her Mother’s good heart be used or tampered with. She deserves the very best and Mildred will do all she can to ensure she gets it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Persuer.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Halloween at Cackle's Academy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It has been a while since I've published, now lockdown is over it is back to work for me! Let me know what you think. I'm excited to finally get back to this story! ^-^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy Halloween!” Squealed Mildred.</p><p>Completely ignoring the younger witch Hecate stormed towards the staff room kitchenette. Those that occupied the space scattered immediately, they know all too well to not interact with Hecate before she has a coffee in her hands. With a wave of her hand her mug shoots out of the cupboard and the coffee machine begins to pour a strong black coffee. </p><p>“Miss Hardbroom, will you be joining us?” Pippa asked sweetly as the rest of the staff had gathered ready for the morning meeting. Hecate grasped her coffee and transferred next to Pippa who could have burned a hole with her eyes in Hecate’s head. Knowingly, Hecate nonchalantly took a sip of her coffee and averted her girlfriends eyes. </p><p>Putting on a phony smile Pippa turned to her staff, “Good morning everyone and Happy Halloween!” a chorus of whoops and retorts circle back. “As I’m sure you’re all fully aware, to celebrate the festivities all lessons have been cancelled.” Another round of celebration emerges, “Yes, yes. We’re all very excited. But, we need to remember that this is still an academy of education and the girls should be taking part in all the festivities learning all about what Halloween means to the magical community and how enhanced our powers become. Which leads me to say…we need to be keeping a close eye on all the students today. We are allowing the annual Halloween pranks to be permitted, but with enhanced powers the girls could easily get out of control.” Hecate groans beside her, she had been out voted straight away when she proposed banning student pranks this year. “As I was saying, we all know our duties and I expect any member of staff to come to either Miss Hardbroom or myself if you believe any of the girls are getting out of control.” </p><p>For the rest of the hour the staff all chatted away talking about their plans for day, Halloween is an incredibly special celebration in the witching world and they gave the students a treat this morning by giving them an extra hour in bed. At breakfast, everyone’s spirits were high and even Hecate smiled. Her stern exterior lightened as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. As Dimity walked to the front of the hall, for her second serving of porridge, she found it difficult to accomplish her task when the large pot soared above her head and tipped its contents all over her. Hecate couldn’t help but laugh, even purposely turning a blind eye to the trio of fourth years that scurried away from underneath the serving table.</p><p>On her way to supervise the apple bobbing competition Hecate catches a glimpse of an emerald cape whipping around the corner down the hallway away from her office. Expecting it to be another student prank she hurries towards her office, so far today all the pranks have been pretty harmless. However, as the daytime turned into evening the girls became rowdier and rowdier, Hecate wasn’t going to risk a prank possibly damaging any important information or artefacts. As she rounded the corner her eyes grew wide as she saw her office door wide open. Tentatively edging towards the door she whipped around to startle the pranksters. She was too late, in the mere seconds it took to reach her office door the pranksters had disappeared and the whole room had been destroyed. Scrolls were scattered across every surface and floor, both hers and Pippa’s desks had been turned on their sides and the rest of the furniture had been tipped over. It looked as though a tornado had ripped through the room, destroying everything in it’s path. Hecate could feel heat rising through her body, her hands shook with anger and her eyes burned with fury; she could barely control the gutsy growl that escaped her throat. In an instant she disappears and reappears with Pippa by her side.</p><p>“Hecate! I was…” Pippa didn’t bother to finish the rest of her sentence. She clasped a hand around her mouth and stared at their demolished office. Tears threatening to fall she looks at Hecate, “What happened?” she asks, in barely a whisper. </p><p>Hecate breathes deeply, doing her best to centre herself. Straining, she answers “I don’t know.” </p><p>“How…Why…No student would do this. This isn’t a funny practical joke. This is…”</p><p>“Destruction of property. Someone will be punished.” Hecate seethed. </p><p>Pippa closes her eyes and holds out her hands towards the centre of the room. A pink light radiated from her palms and spread across the room like ripples across a lake. As her magic flowed back into her hands she brings them close to her chest and opens her eyes. “No trace.” She says as she lowers her hands and links her fingers together. “I do not believe magic was used to accomplish this.” </p><p>They stand there starring at their work scattered across the room. It may look like a bunch of random scrolls, books and furniture to other people. Hecate and Pippa see their hard work totally disregarded and thrown around like it was nothing more than the contents of vanishment. Pippa sniffles back her tears and turns from feeling heartbroken to angry and determined. Hecate reaches for her hand and smooths her thumb over Pippa’s clenched fingers. </p><p>The headmistresses storm down the corridor, following the sound of the Ordinary Orchestra playing Thriller (Mildred insisted it is a well-known Halloween themed song and they must learn how to play it.), even Pippa was seething so much that she couldn’t appreciate the music. Slamming the hall doors open Hecate straightened even more and bellowed, “QUIET.”</p><p>Screeches of students instruments echoed through the hall as everyone froze and fell silent. Hecate and Pippa strode towards the stage and loomed over the stunned faces. </p><p>“The Halloween festivities have been cancelled.” Announced Pippa. The hall erupted with gasps and discord.  </p><p>“QUIET.” Hecate is waiting for any reason to start reprimanding any student or even teacher who dares to utter a word. </p><p>“There has been a serious misconduct committed this afternoon. Our office has been destroyed, whoever the culprit is we urge you to come forward. If not, the festivities will therefore be cancelled for all.” Pippa waits a beat, nobody comes forward. Her face drops as anger turns to sadness, “I expect all students to be in their dorms within the hour.” With that, she disappeared. </p><p>Hecate glared across the hall, eyeing all of the decorations. Floating apples, babbling pumpkins bounce around the room and miniature witches stream through the air. “Clean. This. Mess. Up.”  She instructs before disappearing herself. </p><p>It takes a minute before anyone starts to move, whispers spread through the room like wild fire and Mildred is stood with her orchestra gob smacked. She suddenly felt like a student all over again, scared and worried she had done something wrong. She does her best to help the students tidy and keep them from losing their spark. Today had been a great day, everyone was so excited and overall the tricks had been quite tame. Until now. As Mildred rounded up the last students and ushered them to bed before she tentatively walked to the headmistresses office. Pressing her ear to the door she can hear bustling from inside, hesitantly she knocks on the door. The bustling stops and Pippa opens the door. Eyes tinged pink she smiles at Mildred and invites her in. Mildred gawps at the room, they had clearly been trying to tidy but the place was a mess. Hecate sits overwhelmed at her desk surrounded by scrolls and parchment. Doing her best to not trip on the bits of paperwork, ornaments and all sorts that cover the floor, Mildred edges towards Pippa’s desk. </p><p>Clasping her hands together she asks, “How can I help?”</p><p>Pippa smiles an almost pity smile, “I’m not sure you can.” </p><p>“There must be something I can do?” Mildred scans the room, “How about I just sort things into piles? Might make things a bit easier?” she smiles.</p><p>Pippa furrows her brow and looks towards Hecate who hasn’t even looked up from her desk since Mildred arrived. </p><p>“It couldn’t hurt I suppose.” Pippa’s voice is low and lacks the usual spark of joy. Mildred nods and starts picking up the items that surround the area where she is stood. </p><p>As time goes on the piles grow higher, she has decided to split them up into three categories- Students, Teachers and Academy general. She hasn’t picked up that many knick-knacks but when she has she simply passes them to Pippa to sort straight away. So far she has picked up an adorable little black owl with sparkling pink eyes, an ornate golden letter opener and an old photo frame filled with a picture of two smiling young girls; whom Mildred is certain is Hecate and Pippa as students. </p><p>Unexpectedly, Hecate growls and slams her fists down on her desk. Mildred drops the scroll she was about to read and spins around to see what’s going on. </p><p>“Hecate?” Pippa asks, clearly as startled as Mildred. </p><p>“Have you found Wilhelmina Droplet’s file?” Hecate asks, not bothering to lift her head from her hands. </p><p>“Umm no.” Mildred says as she quickly starts to look through her current student pile. </p><p>“Dawn Allaway? Ivy Hummel? Alivia Green?” Hecate continues to ask. </p><p>Mildred frantically searches through her pile and Pippa checks the student files they have already put away. </p><p>“No. No we don’t have them, they have to be around here somewhere.” Pippa says as her eyes dart around the almost tidy room. </p><p>“I don’t think they are.” Hecate finally looks up from her desk. “I think somebody destroyed our office on purpose.”</p><p>“Alivia Green…” Mildred mumbles, “Wait. She’s…”</p><p>“From an Ordinary family.” Hecate finishes for her, “and so is Wilhelmina, Dawn and Ivy.” </p><p>Nobody says anything for a second, Mildred feels rooted to the spot. She doesn’t understand why a student or even a teacher would take their records. Pippa starts to desperately search their drawers and cabinets, perhaps hoping they had already put them away. </p><p>“Pippa…” Hecate starts and decides to leave her be.</p><p>“They can’t have vanished. Mildred, check the rest of the students files. We have over fifty students from Ordinary families, we must have their files somewhere.” Pippa says as she starts to flick through a pile of scrolls on her desk.</p><p>Mildred does as she’s asked. If they really have all gone how could they not have realised sooner, she thinks to herself. Checking every piece of parchment they can find they finally admit defeat, whilst Mildred and Pippa had been searching Hecate simply sat at her desk and watched them. Her pale face grew paler with every passing minute. </p><p>“It’s my fault.” Hecate admits.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.” Pippa scoffs. </p><p>“When we hadn’t heard back from the Great Wizard… I started assembling all the information I could to put a presentation together. To show how the girls from Ordinary families are thriving here and to prove that they deserve a space.” </p><p>“Hecate…” Pippa’s voice is full of love and sympathy. </p><p>“No.” Hecate snaps, “I made a list. A list of all our students from Ordinary families. I. I wanted to be thorough and make sure we weren’t letting any of them down.” </p><p>“Hiccup, please…”</p><p>“No, Pippa! The list has gone. It was in my desk and now it’s gone. Somebody must have found my list and subsequently taken all of their files. I. I don’t know why or how they got into my drawers.” Hecate’s voice shakes with both anger and fear. Anger for whom ever has defiled their students safety and fear for what their intentions may be. </p><p>Pippa doesn’t know what to say, she brings her hand to her face and lowers herself into a chair. Hecate looks as though she’s about to faint, hands trembling she grips her desk as she stands. </p><p>“We must inform the Great Wizard. Our students are not safe.” Hecate announced. Pippa nodded in response. </p><p>“Is there not anything we can do? There must be something.” Mildred asks desperately. </p><p>“Mildred, I think perhaps you should…” Hecate is quickly cut off by Pippa’s sudden gasp. Pippa jumps up and starts riffling through her desk drawers. </p><p>“Pippa. What are you doing?” Hecate asked raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “Now is not the…” Hecate mouth snaps shut as Pippa pulls out a small silver marble from her desk drawer. </p><p>“What is it?” Mildred asks. </p><p>“A Persuer.” Hecate answers. “Where did you… How did you…” Hecate swallows her questions and stares at the silver marble in Pippa’s hands. </p><p>“Well. It’s a funny story really. Do you remember when my Great Aunt Patricia died?” Hecate nodded in response, “Well, she left it to me. I’ve never had any use for such a thing, until now.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hecate asked, her face turning into a scowl. </p><p>“Oh Hecate, everything has been so busy and I was never close to my Aunt. So, I put it in my desk and simply forgot about it.” </p><p> “Forgot about it? Pippa this is an extremely rare piece of magic.” </p><p>“Can somebody explain to me what it is?” Mildred asks as she looks from one head to the other. </p><p>“Well it’s like that app thing you talked about in Ordinary Class, the one that tracks things.” Pippa does her best to explain.</p><p>“Oh so how is that useful to us?” Mildred asks as she quizzically looks at the marble. </p><p>“A Persuer can find any object or person, regardless of distance or magical boundaries.” Hecate explains.</p><p>“Wow…that is nothing like a parcel tracker.” Mildred chuckles. “That’s amazing, why have we never used it before? Think of the things you could find…” </p><p>“Exactly.” Hecate snapped, “This is a very powerful tool and is incredibly rare. It is not a toy Mildred” </p><p>Mildred bites her tongue and looks towards Pippa who gives her a sort of sympathetic smile. Choosing to let it go Mildred goes silent as she watches Hecate take the Persuer into her own hands. Hecate holds the marble tightly in the palms of her hands and closes her eyes. As she concentrates she brings her hands up to her lips and whispers something inaudible to the Persuer. A strong blue toned light shines through Hecate’s fingers, she opens up her hands and the light dims. Mildred squints her eyes as she stares at the marble waiting for it to move or do something more. When nothing happens she looks at Pippa, who’s eyes are focused on Hecate.</p><p>“Hiccup?” Pippa asks, “What can you see?” </p><p>Mildred’s mouth drops as Hecate opens her eyes. Her usual hazel eyes glow blue, transfixed Mildred stares as the blue glow flows from Hecate’s eyes. Hecate tilts her head and watches as she can see a glowing blue path stretch across the room. </p><p>“Hiccup?” Pippa tries again.</p><p>“I can see.” Hecate replies, “Follow me.” Hecate storms out of the office with Pippa and Mildred hot on her heels. Hecate walks with purpose and does not stop, down the corridor, stairs and out through the main door. Halting for a second she startles Pippa and Mildred so much that they almost walked into her. Hecate closes her eyes and concentrates, opening them again she continues to storm through the grounds and into hollow woods. After walking through the thick trees for what felt like forever they came to a stop near an abandoned looking shed. Beside that shed was a pile of ash and discarded scrolls. Hecate closed her eyes once again and when she reopened them her eyes were back to their usual brown. </p><p>“Oh no.” Mildred says as she inches towards the pile of ash. “It’s the files. Look.” She says as she bends down and picks up one of the discarded scrolls, holding it in her hands she blows of the thin layer of ash and reads aloud “Dawn Allaway.” </p><p>“I don’t understand.” Says Pippa as she kneels besides what remains of their student files, “Why would someone steal them and burn them?” </p><p>“Collect what we can. We shouldn’t be here past dusk.” Hecate ordered as she scanned the trees. </p><p>Pippa and Mildred pick up what was left of the students files. As they turn to head back a loud screeching sound makes them all fall to their knees. Squeezing their hands over their ears they yell in pain. The sound stops. They sit still, still clutching at their ears as their eyes dart around for the source of the sound.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>